1. Field of the Invention
A following description relates to an audio encoding apparatus that encodes audio signals such as a background sound and an object sound, an audio decoding apparatus that decodes the encoded audio signals, and an audio reproducing apparatus that reproduces the audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, Dolby introduced Atmos which is a theater sound format technology. Different from a conventional theater sound format includes signals a 5.1 channel or a 7.1 channel, Atmos includes audio channel signals forming a background sound and controllable audio channel signals.
Atmos defines the audio channel signals forming the background sound to be Beds, and the controllable audio channel signals to be Object. Beds refers to general audio channel signals, that is, an audio content that may form an audio scene excluding an audio object. Object refers to a main audio content of the audio scene formed by Beds, that is, an audio content included in the audio scene through control of the audio signals.
Control information related to control of Object is expressed by Metadata. Atmos includes a package of Beds, Objects, and Metadata, through which a final channel signal is generated.